


Merry Christmas!!!

by FeralWaffle



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: Christmas gifts!!
Relationships: Alan Turning/Oppenheimer, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), The Devil/King Dice (Cuphead)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. For Vi (Facility Au SSF)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penstrokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/gifts), [M_D_Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/gifts), [zaraegis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaraegis/gifts), [Lady Anarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Anarchy).



_ Tod blinked awake, as he sat up, he couldn’t help but freeze. He…. he wasn’t supposed to be  _ **_here._ ** _ Tod sat up hestinentaly and looked around, there was no doubt about it, he was back at the facility. The concrete walls only seemed to mock him, and the other Tesla’s walking around only seemed to make the feeling in his chest tightened. _

_ Tod moved to get up when he noticed that he was shackled to his bed, his eyebrows wrinkled a bit, “Why-?” _

_ But his question was cut off as one of the older Jung’s by and stood next to him, “Ah,1-T-9802-0, good to see you back.” He flipped the paper on his clipboard and Tod craned his head noticing the Jung taking out a key, “Unfortunately after that little stunt, the higher ups have decided that your too much of a..” The Jung paused, moving his head side to side trying to figure out the best wording, “A liability at most,” He unlocked Tod’s hands, but before he could rub his wrists though, the Jung cuffed Tod’s hands behind his back. _

_ The Jung was less than gentle pushing Tod forward, “So, 9802, because of that little stunt you pulled, the higher ups have graciously volunteered you for a very special side project they have been working on.” _

_ As Tod was pushed forward, he finally noticed how the other Teslas’ were avoiding him and any kind of eye contact, Tod tried to turn his head to look at the Jung, but failed to do so, “Jung, how exactly did I get back here?” _

_ All Tod heard, before being pushed through the door on to his knees was just a jumbled mumbling from the Jung. Before Tod could even turn around to face the Jung, the swoosh of the door closing behind him let Tod know his only way of escaping was gone. So, instead of looking behind him, Tod just slowly stood up, as he looked up he only saw on window, the entire room itself was mechanical like a machine almost.  _

_ Only one question passed through his mind, what was this place? _

_ As he walked around the mechanical room, out of the corner of his eye he was the one window light up. As he turned to look his eyes’ winded at the people who walked into the room. It was the  _ **_founders_ ** _ , the people who they only heard through voice messages and saw through pictures…. Why were they here? Was this room the experiment? What were they going to do to him? _

_ Before another question could interrupt its predecessor, his whole mind froze, the last person to sit down in the room…. It was  _ **_Edison_ **

_ Tod open and closed his mouth, no words coming out, he was just in shock. Why was Mr.Edison here? Surely he wasn't the one to turn him right? Tod thought… _

_ Suddenly the sound of an intercom turned on, and Tod winced the noise, it was just horrible. _

_ “Tod, or should I say 1-T-9802-0? You’ve done some rather nasty things young man.” _

_ Suddenly Tod felt an electrical shot go through his body, no doubt direct current. His legs buckled under him and Tod cried out in pain before another voice spoke. _

_ “Escaping, now that was something we could forgive 1-T-9802-0, but to go out of your way to find a bright man like Mr.Edison and  _ **_manipulate him into_ ** _ taking you in…” _

_ An electrical shock went through Tod again, only this time it was more intense, he felt his body buckle and seize now curled into a fetal position on the floor. _

_ “Now, 1-T-9802-0, that's something we can't forgive. So after we contacted Mr.Edison, he graciously gave you back to us. To show how grateful we are to Mr.Edison were going to show him something not many people see at all.” _

_ The electrical shock that went through him didn’t stop this time, the boy in question was now full blown seizing on the floor. Even after the electrical pulses stopped, his body still persisted. In the back of his mind, Tod knew what was happening but he just couldnt accept it, he was burning out, they manually triggered him to start burning out. _

_ Oh lord did this hurt, his whole body was seizing and he had no control over his powers anymore. What were once controlled powers of beauty and electricity were now only bringing him pain, such pain Tod couldnt help but shake and scream. Slowly he felt his body start burning, his powers bouncing off the walls and back at him. He felt his skin melt, his mind wither away, Tod was dying and…. Mr.Edison watching without doing  _ **_anything_ ** _ about it. _

_ _________ _

“Tod!”

Tod shakily opened his eyes, and when he did… he instantly jumped into the arms that were shaking him.

Edison gently rubbed Tod’s back with his gloved hands looking at the boy worried. When he opened the door to see what the blue light was from Tod’s room, he wasn’t expecting  _ this. _

The boy was on his bed, tossing and turning and crying all while his powers seemed to have a mind of their own. Edison had to go grab some rubber gloves from the kitchen to even try and touch the boy to wake him up. He didn’t know why, but Edison was sure if he didn't wake up Tod, something bad was going to happen to his-to the boy. Now, that he had him here in arms, shaking and crying yes, but he was awake and here. 

He tried to pry off the boy from his body, but it didn't seem to work, instead the boy in question just held him even tighter. So with a sigh, Edison grabbed the boy to position him better and lifted him off the bed and carried him to Edison’s own room. As he walked down the hallway, Edison couldn’t help but notice the boys sobs turned into sniffling, and once he reached the door, the boy in question was practically limp on the edge of sleep.

Tonight the boy was just a rollercoaster wasn't he?

As he laid down on the bed, Edison nudged the the boy up a little and wrap his arms around Tod. The child in question just gave him a questioning look.

“It’s okay Tod, your obviously not in a state to talk right now, just go back to sleep. I’ll be here in the morning when you wake up.” He paused before chuckling, “Of course I’ll charge you in the morning for this, after all not everyone can sleep in Thomas Edison’s bed you know!”

In return Tod chuckled back weakly and gave Edison a smile, one which Edison returned in full before dropping a blanket over the two of them. Edison stayed up a little bit though once Tod nuzzled into his chest, he waited a bit before the boys breathing evened out and didn’t seem to have another nightmare.

Edison couldn’t help but pull the boys just a bit closer though, Edison didn't know what Tod was dreaming of. But for whatever reason, Edison just knew he needed to protect him from it, and as his eyelids fell heavy, he barely missed the child mumble something in his sleep state.

“Goodnight dad….”


	2. Kaylee (Citrine OC Steven Universe)

The only sound in the room was the glasses clinking, the noise itself in a way, was calming for the Citrine.

The Citrine in question held the cup close to her chest, the warm liquid in the cup made the cup itself feel rather nice against her navy blue skin. In this moment the Citrine would take any kind of comfort she could get, especially with the task at hand.

With a little sigh, Citrine looked up, The Rose Quartz and The Renegade Pearl bot looking at her with such guarded trust. Even though they didn’t show it, both of the gems in front of her felt uneasy, she could feel it all the way across the table. The feel of their unease only made the job the Citrine was meant to do, just a little more easy for her.

“Rose Quartz-”

“Oh please, just Rose! There isn't such a need for formalities here unlike The Diamond Courts.” The Rose Quartz took another sip of her tea and looked up with a smile, “Please tell me Citrine, how is your tea? Is it satisfactory? I know some gems don’t like to partake in drinking or eating, but I know some find some comfort in the smell or temperature of the tea.”

The Citrine sighed and put her glass down, “Yes Rose, the tea is fine. Now may we please go back to the topic at hand please?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Citrine could see The Pearl scowl, her annoyance rolling off her body in waves. Good, the more negative emotion the better for her.

Citrine sat up a bit straighter, “As you may know I’m Blue Diamond’s personal Citrine. I believe, I could help with this rebellion Rose Quartz. If you were to let me, I could spy on her and give you tips about her plans and where she were-”

“And how would we know you wouldn’t double cross us Blue Citrine?”

Citrine froze… She had forgotten this Pearl didn’t belong to anyone anymore, and had forgotten the Pearl spoke for  _ herself. _ Although to her credit, Citrine recovered quickly and just gave The Pearl a warm smile, only letting a fraction of power flow out of her body to make The Pearl feel slightly guilty.

“Now Pearl, why would that be something I would want? After all you out of all gems should know that we all hurt under the diamonds rule. After all look at all these gems you’ve liberated, I must say, it's quite something.” Citrine then turned her attention to Rose Quartz, making sure to give her an energetic smile, “I mean Rose Quartz, no offense, but what kind of gems  _ wouldn’t _ want to be apart of something like this?”

Citrine noticed the Rose Quartz flare of negative emotion before she replied “The Diamonds for one Citrine, and all of the gems they’ve brainwashed into this so called ‘society’.” Rose Quartz put down her cup, Rose and The Pearl looked at each other before looking back at Citrine, “Take Pearls for an example Citrine, they slave over us and just look pretty. They’re just living furniture and they think they’re happy with it.”

The Citrine nodded along, trying to look interested, “But they can do so much more,” Citrine raised an arm to point at The Pearl, “Look at you Pearl, you are free and have learned to battle, you even have a  _ gem weapon. _ That’s something that even The Diamond knew was possible before you Pearl.”

The Pearl in question flushed a little before waving her hand, “Oh Citrine, please, enough flattery let's get back to business shall we?”

Citrine nodded again, picking up her cup and smiling just a bit before taking another sip, “Of course Pearl, now back to where we left off, I won't double cross you, that I can promise you. But I will double cross Blue Diamond, that's of course if you were to let me.”

Citrine relaxed a bit, she noticed how The Pearl and Rose Quartz looked over to each other. It was a silent conversation and Citrine knew it was, just a few more steps and the plan her Diamond had for her would be complete.

“Blue Citrine, might I say you are a very well versed actor?”

Citrine froze, “I’m sorry Rose?”

Rose Quartz put her cup down and gave Citrine a sad smile, “I said your a very well versed actor Citrine. I mean, what else could I have expected from the one defective gem in Blue Diamond’s Court?”

Citrine stood up, trying to keep her composure, “I’m  _ sorry?  _ Just what do you mean from that Rose Quartz?”

The Pearl stood up and Citrine kept her on it, all the while Rose Quartz took another sip of her tea, “I mean that Blue Diamond is  _ predictable, _ she was never really one for sneak attacks, that’s Yellow Diamond’s domain. But if I’m correct and please correct me if I’m wrong, but Yellow Diamond isn't here is she? She doesn't plan to even step a foot near this planet after what happened to Pink Diamond?”a

Citrine stepped back, a blue aura engulfing her body, “Yes, your very much Rose Quartz, but I’m afraid you're a little too late, once I’m done with you, I’ll make sure your shattered for crimes. Then the rest of your little rebellion will squashed, and The Diamond Authority will live on.”

The Rose Quartz stood up, and Citrine couldn't help but feel a little small compared to the gem. The gem in question just gave her a small, sad, pitiful, smile, “Don't worry Citrine, once this is all over, I’ll make sure to un-bubble you. Maybe by then we can find a way to help with your powers.”

Citrine felt herself scowl, and the blue aura all but was engulfing half of the makeshift tent now, “Excuse  _ me _ ?”

Before another word could be said, Citrine felt it, one, two, tree, projectiles enter her body. Her eyes widened and as the rest of her body fell top the ground, before she poofed only saw the tears of Rose Quartz.

Rose Quartz only gave a sad smile to the gem on the floor before picking it up and bubbling it, “You are excused Citrine.” She touched the top, sending the bubble into a secret place, “Hopefully you’ll rest well until the end of the war.”

Rose turned to Pearl, “Well, My Pearl, one of Blue’s important gems have been bubbled. We are just that much closer to the defeat of them, but it does feel a little bitter sweet doesnt it?”

Rose Quartz looked down at the ground, her tears still falling freely down onto the floor, She felt Pearl put a hand on her shoulder and cover Pearl’s hand with her own before turning to give her a genuine smile, unlike the ones she had given the Citrine.

“For gem kind my Pearl.”

“For gem kind my Rose Quartz.”


	3. Sam (Oppenheimer/Turning SSF)

As Turning laid down in the bed, next to a man he found…. Tolaratable he really couldn’t help but think.

To think he was in the bed of the man who created the world's most dangerous bomb as of now. Not only that, but if anything from earlier was any ideation, then. He was also the world’s most generous lover as well. To think that he was the same person, it was almost disconcerting. Were all people as two faced as this? To show mass amounts of love, yet at the same time create something so dreadful?

As Turning watched Oppenimer’s chest fall and go up evenly, each breath, Turning couldn’t help but wonder… Would he do anyone favors if he were to smother Oppenheimer to death? In a way, Oppenheimer was a god of death, if he were to live, would Oppenheimer continue to make more dangerous bombs? Or would he make anything that humanity would gain something life instead of death?

Before Turning would even think, he was suddenly pulled into the chest of the said man he was just thinking about killing.

“What are you thinking so hard about handsome?” Turning could feel Opphienheimer smirk into his ear and rub circles into his back.

“I thought you were asleep?" Turning asked, only feeling slightly guilty for planning the man's death while he was alive.

Oppenheimer just smirked and nipped at Turing's ear in response, "Well,I don't know about you, but I couldn't  _ possibly  _ sleep with such a handsome man in bed."

Turning despite himself chuckled and felt his face flush, "Yeah? Well you better, me and you both know you have meeting's tomorrow." Turning then free'd himself from Oppenheimer's grip much to the man's dismay, "Besides, I have a mission with Graham Bell and Lovelace tomorrow, I need sleep."

"Do you really need to go though Alan?" Oppenheimer asked positioning himself to sit up now and dig through the bedside table, "I mean from what you told me, it's going to be pretty dangerous." Oppenheimer let out a little hmp as he grabbed the cigar from the bedside table.

"Yes, well, it's not anything that's going to kill me through." In that moment Turning could have sworn Oppenheimer's eye glowed gold at the mention of death, then again it could have been the lighting, "Why would you be so worried about it anyway?"

Oppenheimer lit his cigar and took a drag, the smoke from the cigar now filling the room, "Am I not allowed to worry? Your a good friend Alan, I worry for you sometimes."

The air in the room suddenly became heavy and Turning felt uncomfortable. The unsaid sentence of  _ 'I love you' _ , went unsaid and Turning couldn't have been happier about that. The less emotions in whatever this was, the better. Alan couldn't afford a relationship at this point in time, at any point time really. Alan knew what his future held, and he would take it with pride and a straight face.

Still though, he scrunched his face, and stood up from the bed grabbing his boxers and other clothes and put them on. He knew Oppenheimer was watching but he couldn't care less, Oppenheimer could only enjoy the view as he got dressed.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you needed sleep?" Oppenheimer asked, his voice a mix of humor and bitterness.

"Yes, well, I think we both are done with now." Alan said straighting his tie and grabbing his jacket.

"Because you were thinking about killing me?"

Turning froze, how  _ did _ ..? Alan just turned around, his face paling at what was now in the bed instead of Oppenheimer.

**"What's wrong Alan? You look like you've seen a ghost."** The thing that was Oppie said, its skin was blue and it had so many eyes and four arms. 

Turning wouldn't lie, he felt himself pal in the presence of whatever-no-whoever this was. Then, they stood up, and the skulls on their belt jingled and Alan felt himself being backed into a wall.

The beast put a finger under Alan's chin so he would look up at it,  **"Alan, I think it's time you woke up."**

Then the beats brought its hands up to Turning's throat and  _ squeezed. _

__________

Turning woke up with a start, the only lingering feelings of blue hands on his throat. Alan couldn't help but feel his throat, as if making sure it wasn't being choked or something else.

It was the sound of groaning next to him did Alan turned to look down. There was Oppenheimer asleep completely unaware of the nightmare he just caused Turning.

So quickly yet quietly, did Alan put all his clothes on and dash out of Oppenheimer's house. It was only then did Turning let himself breathe a sigh of relief. This would be the very last time he would fall for Oppenheimer's flirting, it wasn't even close to being worth whatever trouble it just caused.

So with one last look at the house, Alan turned around and walked away.


	4. Zara (King Dice/Devil)

Dice blinked awake, his head pounding like his own personal drum set. As Dice sat up, he noticed he wasn’t the only one in the plush bed. Next to him was a black fluffy monstrosity that more then promised he would be picking up black fur for weeks out of  _ his _ bed.

“Bitch..” Dice whispered and his brows furrowed, did the Devil really get him drunk to sleep in his bed? So with him now sitting up, and the Devil sleeping soundly next him, Dice did the only logical thing in his situation to do. 

Which of course was to push him out the bed like the petty bastard Dice was.

The thump on the floor and the yell from the Devil made Dice smile through the intense pounding in his head. As the Devil sat up and looked at Dice with a very offended look, Dice in question just laughed at the Devil’s poor predicament and layer back down in his bed before moving to the side looking over the bed.

Dice smirked down at the Devil before chuckling a little, “That’s what you get, I mean seriously? Getting me drunk? Your losing your touch Lucifer.”

The statement just made the Devil growl before jumping back on the bed, making sure to steal all the blankets. “Yeah? Well Mr.Dice, you let me get you drunk so!” He then made a twisting motion locking the blankets in place, “No more blankets for King Dice!”

It was silent for a moment, the stare between the two men was enough to kill anyone who would dare open the King’s bedroom in this moment. Then suddenly, there was a crash and string of curses coming from both of them. Dice had tackled the devil to the ground, Devil in question couldnt unwrap himself front he blankets. That’s was all Dice needed to get the upper hand in the moment.

“You bastard! Do you know how long it takes me to get all your fur out of my blankets?!” Dice then grabbed the Devil by the horns and started to pull him towards the door. “I mean seriously! You have your own room, your the Devil for fuck’s sake!”

“But your bed is softer, and your blankets smell good!” Devil whined, trying to keep himself from being evicted from the room

At that Dice had to stop and just look at the Devil, "Boss with no respect at all.. You're the Devil! You can get a different bed and fabric softener!"

"But it's not the saaaaaammmmmee!" Devil wined, his claws now leaving  _ scratches  _ on his floor.

Then when they finally reached the door and opened it, Dice let go of the Devil's horns and groaned before pitching his nose, "Boss, what in the layers of hell? What time is  _ it?" _

Instead of answering him, the Devil just smirked and ran back towards Dice’s bed making sure to grab the blanket as he did. When Dice turned around and shutting the door, Dice had to remember to count to ten and that no, he couldn't kill the Devil.

“Why King Dice, I do believe its three in the morning!” The Devil said, as he started to make himself comfortable again on Dice’s bed, “And we both know that three in the morning is the most dangerous here in the casino, so we both can't leave your room until at least five.”

Dice could feel his eyes twitch, but nonetheless, he still sighed and walked back towards the bed. He pushed the Devil over a few before settling himself next to the Devil himself. Still, Dice still couldn’t help but let out a content sigh as the Devil wrapped an arm around him.

"You're gonna have to replace all my blankets y'know boss." Dice said as his eyelids fell heavy and he cuddled closer into the Devil.

"Of course my King."


End file.
